


The Choosen Cake

by varnatsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cake, Haikyuu!! Collection, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou - Freeform, M/M, Slice of Life, gay story, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varnatsu/pseuds/varnatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pemuda itu selalu mengunjungi Cafe, Hinata sampai hapal. Suatu hari, ada ekspresi dari si pemuda yang membuatnya tidak suka. Hinata pun memberinya kue. Kue yang selanjutnya mengubah jalan hidupnya. [KageHina]. College!Kageyama x Waiters!Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata melihatnya. Pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sama dengan tiga hari lalu, minggu lalu, bulan lalu. Mata mereka sudah bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengenal tanpa mengetahui nama. Mengenal tanpa mengetahui rasa. . .

 

 

 

 

 

College!Kageyama Tobio x Waiters!Hinata Shouyou

  
OS : Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi

* * *

 

 

 

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya dia datang. Hinata sampai hapal dengan sosoknya, juga pesanannya, juga jam berkunjungnya, juga tempat duduknya, yakni di meja paling ujung dekat jendela. Itu kalau tempat itu belum ditempati oleh pengunjung lain. Kalau sudah, maka dia akan mengambil tempat duduk lain yang sama-sama ujung. Atau paling tidak hampir ujung. Pokoknya tempat yang tersembunyi. Yang seolah membuatnya tersembunyi dari dunia.

Dia masih muda, Hinata tahu itu. Dari wajahnya, dari cara berpakaiannya, dari tingkah lakunya. Tidak, bukan berarti Hinata sudah tua, hanya saja, pemuda itu lebih muda darinya. Sepertinya jarak 4-5 tahunan. Mungkin anak kuliahan semester awal, terka Hinata. Dia selalu memakai jaket Hoodie warna hitam dengan ransel berwarna biru gelap, senada dengan manik matanya yang indah. Ada arloji perak yang melingkar manja di pergelangan tangannya yang kekar. Selalu terlihat menyembul malu-malu ketika si pemuda masuk dengan tangan yang berada di dalam saku jaket.

Begitu dia masuk, yang dia tuju adalah Hinata. Dia juga hapal dengan Hinata. Dia selalu datang menghampiri Hinata untuk mengatakan pesanannya. Meskipun ada pelayan lain yang berdiri lebih dekat, sepertinya dia lebih memilihnya. Mungkin karena Hinata sudah hapal.

Ya, cukup dengan mengatakan,

"Yang biasa."

Hinata sudah tahu dan segera mengambilkan pesanan itu. Susu hangat dengan sedikiiiit sekali kopi.

Sebagai pemuda yang berpenampilan biasa,dia tetap punya daya tarik yang besar. Meskipun dia berada di ujung Cafe, tetap saja ada gadis – gadis yang membicarakannya dari kejauhan. Bahkan ada juga yang sekali masuk, tak sengaja melihatnya, lalu memilih duduk di meja sebelahnya. Mungkin karena wajahnya? Ya memang. Menurut Hinata yang sama-sama lelaki, dia tampan. Tidak terlalu putih memang, tapi wajahnya begitu halus tanpa cacat. Rambutnya yang hitam pekat seperti tinta cina, bergoyang indah setiap tubuhnya bergerak. Badannya tegap dan matanya yang tajam menatap dengan intense. Seolah dapat melumpuhkan siapa saja yang bertahan bertatapan dengannya lebih dari 10 detik. Dan intinya hanya satu kata, dia = _indah_.

Hinata pernah tidak sengaja melihat bukunya yang ada di meja saat Hinata menaruh pesanan. Nama itu berderet rapi dan benar-benar sesuai dengan sosok pemiliknya yang beraura kuat. Kageyama Tobio. Dua nama yang kontras sekali,batin Hinata. Nama depan yang begitu gagah, namun terdengar begitu polos dan manis saat kau membaca nama kecilnya. Yah.., walaupun Hinata belum yakin seratus persen apa itu memang bukunya, atau buku temannya. Yang jelas, nama itu cukup menarik bagi Hinata.

Kalau kau ingin bertanya pada Hinata, apa yang di lakukan pemuda itu di Cafe Karasuno setiap berkunjung? Tidak ada. Dia hanya diam menghadap keluar jendela. Matanya bergerak mengikutii orang yang lalu lalang. Atau sekedar mengamati ikan-ikan yang bergerak semaunya di akuarium Cafe. Bisa juga sesekali terlihat memainkan ponselnya, lalu diam lagi. Selalu seperti itu. Dia ada di dalam Cafe dengan rentan waktu yang cukup sama. Satu jam. Entah kurang atau lebih, Hinata tidak hapal. Tapi dia tak pernah kurang dari 50 menit di sana. Dengan mata yang jarang berkedip dan satu tangan menopang dagunya, ia menatap keluar jendela. Hinata sampai tidak mengerti apa serunya berdiam seperti itu.

 

 

Tapi hari ini, dia terlihat lain. Dia memang tetap datang dan memesan hal yang sama. Duduk di tempat yang biasa pula. Tapi, raut wajah itu jelas-jelas berbeda. Tangannya terlihat membawa tumpukkan kertas yang tidak terlalu banyak. Mukanya telihat penuh beban. Ia menaruh tumpukkan kertas itu di atas meja Cafe dengan agak serampangan, menunjukkan kalau dia sudah lelah dengan benda itu. Keningnya berkerut tajam. Beberapa kali dia merapatkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya di atas hidung. Sepertinya pemuda itu akan ada di sana dalam waktu yang lama. Hinata sedikit mengiba dibuatnya.

"Itu susu hangat-kun?" Tanya Yamaguchi, rekan kerjanya yang bertugas di meja kasir.

Alis Hinata mengkerut spontan.

 _'Susu hangat-kun'?_ Bukan panggilan yang salah memang, tapi aneh saja rasanya.

"Hm.." Hinata menyahut.

"Kau tahu dia dari daerah mana? Dia hampir setiap 3 hari sekali ke sini. Aku sampai hapal."

Hinata menggeleng sambil menaruh nampan yang ditentengnya. "Tidak. Mungkin bukan dari daerah dekat sini."

Yamaguchi mengumam. "Dia tidak pernah memesan pesanan lain."

"Ya, mungkin dia tipe yang ogah mencoba-coba yang lain."

Yamaguchi tidak menjawab.Hinata kembali mengawasinya.

Ya, muka itu jelas-jelas berbeda dengan biasanya. Dia membolak-balik kertas yang tadi dibawanya dengan pandangan yang pahit. Ada juga saat di mana dia tampak menulis sesuatu di kertas itu. Hinata yang mengawasi dari jauh tanpa sadar ikut-ikut tidak nyaman. Dia benci raut wajah itu.

"Hinata, susu hangat dengan sedikit kopi." Panggil Sugawara, si Koki.

"Ah,Baik."

Hinata mendatangi susu hangat itu dan menaruhnya di atas nampan. Dia diam sejenak, berpikir.

"Sugawara-san, ambilkan Lemon Blueberry Cake, tolong."

"Eh? Pesanannya nambah?"

"Tidak, buatku sendiri kok. Akan ku bayar langsung ke Yamaguchi."

"Oh." Sugawara pun mengambilkan pesanan pelayan Cafenya itu.

Hinata keluar dari dapur dengan membawa susu hangat dan kue. Begitu dia sampai di samping Yamaguchi, dia mengambil uang dari saku dan memberikannya.

"Aku beli ini, Yamaguchi."

 

 

Muka yang mengkerut itu semakin jelas saat Hinata mendekat, dan Hinata semakin tidak suka melihatnya. Begitu tahu Hinata datang, dia segera membereskan beberapa kertas di atas meja untuk memberikan ruang pada Hinata. Tak urung dua garis terbentuk di atas hidungnya ketika Hinata menaruh benda lain selain susu hangatnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak pesan ini."

"Itu untukmu. Ku berikan gratis."

"Eh? "

"Kau terlihat muram hari ini," Senyum si surai jeruk mengembang,

"He? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin ada pelanggan yang keluar dari Cafe ini dengan muka muram."

"Memangnya kue ini membuat mukaku tidak akan muram nantinya?"

Hinata terkekeh pelan "Ya. Aku bisa menjaminnya."

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak.

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu."

"Ya. Berikan komentarmu nanti ya." Hinata berlari menjauhi pemuda itu dan kembali melayani pelanggan yang lain. Dari ujung matanya, Hinata bisa melihat pemuda itu mulai menusukkan garpu pada kue di depannya.

 

Sayangnya, setelah itu Hinata tidak dapat kembali ke depan Cafe selama beberapa jam. Dia ditugaskan untuk menggantikan posisi Daichi-san, yang biasanya membantu Sugawara di dapur. Dia tidak bisa lepas dari pekerjaan itu sampai sore tiba. Tentu saja, begitu dia selesai, pemuda itu sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Hinata sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa mendengar komentarnya tentang kue yang dia berikan. Kini, bergantian mukanya lah yang muram. Surai orangenya ikut bergerak ketika dia mengendus pasrah. Ia harus menunggu paling tidak tiga hari lagi sampai pemuda itu datang lagi.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hinata harus berjinjit saat ia ingin mengambil buku yang dia inginkan. Sialnya, buku itu terletak di rak paling atas, dan Hinata tidak cukup tinggi untuk meraihnya. Dia ingin meminta bantuan seseorang, tapi dia terlalu gengsi. Lagipula ini perpustakaan kota. Tidak ada satupun yang Hinata kenal di sana. Dengan sambil menyesali tubuhnya yang kecil, Hinata berjuang menguatkan jempol kakinya agar mampu berjinjit lebih tinggi.

"Ah sampai."

Begitu tangannya berhasil menyentuh buku yang dia inginkan, tangannya pun bergerak menariknya. Rupanya, dia menarik buku itu terlalu kencang. Beberapa buku di sampingnya ikut tertarik dan oleng.

"Wah!" Hinata segera merapatkan matanya erat-erat, bersiap menerima jatuhnya buku-buku itu di atas kepala.

Tapi setelah sekian lama, rasa sakit tidak itu tidak juga datang. Dia memang mendengar suara buku yang terjatuh di atas lantai, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengenai kepalanya. Dia mengintip. Dan dia mendapati ada seseorang di belakangnya yang menangkap buku itu sebelum jatuh menimpanya.

"Loh, kau pelayan Cafe Karasuno 'kan?"

Hinata terkisap. Suara itu adalah suara yang benar-benar dihapalnya. Mata Hinata melebar dan dia menoleh.

"Susu Hangat-kun?!"

Benar, itu dia. Model rambutnya, matanya, wajahnya. Semuanya menunjukkan kalau itu memang benar-benar dia.

"Ha? Susu Hangat?"

Hinata sontak menutup mulutnya. Ups, _keceplosan_.

"Panggilan macam apa itu?" Matanya jelas – jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaan.

"Ah.. ma-maaf... itu kami tidak sengaja memanggilmu begitu. S-soalnya kau pesan itu terus."

Terdengar suara decakkan lidah darinya. Tapi dia tidak memprotes lebih lanjut. Dia menunduk mengambil buku yang berjatuhan di lantai. Hinata pun segera mengikutinya.

"Kau tidak kerja?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, aku libur setiap selasa."

Pemuda itu menggumam pelan. Setelah selesai menaruh bukunya kembali ke rak. Dia pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Ya sudah."

"Eh ah, te-terima kasih."

"Ya," Dia menoleh sebentar, "Dan ganti panggilan bodoh itu. Aku tidak suka."

"La-lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Dia terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Kedua tangannya ikut masuk ke dalam saku jaket saat dia menjawab, "Kageyama."

_Oh. Jadi itu memang namanya?_

Hinata tersenyum lebar. "Aku Hinata."

Matanya membola sedikit, tidak menyangka Hinata juga memperkenalkan diri. Dia pun kembali berbalik setelahnya. Tangannya terangkat memberi salam.

"Ya."

Hinata melihat buku yang dipegangnya. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan buku yang dia inginkan.

_Eh?_

Mendadak Hinata menyadari sesuatu.

_Dia langsung pergi tanpa mencari buku apapun di sebelah sini?_

_Lalu, kenapa dia di belakangku tadi?_

 

 

_To be Continued_


	2. dua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata dan Kageyama bertemu di perpustakaan kota. Hinata memilih untuk membuat sebuah benang di antara mereka.

Hinata menelusuri judul-judul buku yang berbaris di depannya dengan jari. Ia mengambil beberapa yang menurutnya cocok dengan yang dia butuhkan. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia pun mengganti target pencariannya: Kageyama.

 

College!Kageyama Tobio x Waiters! Hinata Shouyou

Original Story : Haikyuu! by Furudate Haruichi

* * *

 

 

Hinata mengintip ke tiap ruas barisan rak buku yang ada di sana. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Dia mencari kemana Kageyama pergi. Perpustakaan itu memang luas, tapi Kageyama memiliki badan yang tinggi. Lagipula, dia selalu memakai jaket yang sama. Seharusnya untuk seorang Hinata, mudah saja mencarinya. Tujuannya terpusat di antara golongan buku yang kira-kira dibutuhkan oleh seorang mahasiswa. Sastra? Tidak ada. Matematika? Tidak ada. Ekonomi? Tidak ada juga.

_Apa dia sudah membaca di meja?_

Hinata memutar badannya dan segera memeriksa ke arah meja-meja baca yang berjajar di sebelah rak buku. Iris matanya bergerak menelusuri tiap-tiap orang yang sedang duduk. Pengunjung perpustakaan yang lumayan banyak membuatnya harus menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan agar dapat melihat dengan jelas. Tapi sosok itu memang susah ditemukan.

Lalu Hinata sadar sesuatu.

_Tunggu, kalau Kageyama... berarti..._

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Hinata memposisikan dirinya. Ia kembali memutar pandangannya mengamati sekerumpulan orang di sana. Dan dia menemukan orang-orang yang berkumpul lumayan banyak di satu barisan meja.

 _Kalau kau duduk di balik orang-orang itu, otomatis kau akan tersembunyi._ Pikir Hinata.

_Jangan-jangan..._

Hinata bergerak beberapa langkah dari tempat awalnya berdiri. Dia melongokkan kepalanya, mengintip barangkali ada seseorang di balik orang-orang itu. Dan benar saja. Sosok seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam seperti tinta cina dan jaket Hoodie berwarna sama sedang ada di sana. Mata Hinata membola. Dia mendengus lumrah.

_Astaga... Benar-benar tukang ngumpet. Kau benar-benar tahu di mana harus duduk, ya?_

Hinata berjalan dengan riang menghampiri pemuda itu. Sosok pemuda itu semakin membesar. Begitu Hinata ada di dalam jarak pandangnya, kepalanya segera terangkat dan melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Kageyama-san." Hinata menyapanya dengan senyum. "Di sini kau rupanya. Aku mencarimu."

"Ah, kau."

Hinata memilih kursi yang posisinya tepat di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Aku boleh duduk di sini?"

"Silahkan."

Hinata duduk sambil memperhatikannya. Di depan Kageyama terdapat 4 buku yang semuanya tebal. Ada juga yang sedang terbuka dan salah satu lembarannya terapit di antara jari-jari Kageyama. Buku tulis dan bolpoin tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Pemuda itu menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Manik matanya yang berwarna biru gelap bergerak mengikuti barisan tulisan di buku yang ia baca. Raut wajahnya saat itu membuat Kageyama terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya, walaupun Hinata masih bisa melihat junioritas dalam caranya berbicara.

"Kau sedang belajar, Kageyama-san?"

"Hmm" Kageyama membalik lembaran bukunya, "Kageyama saja. Jangan pakai embel-embel."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Dia pun ikut mulai membuka buku-buku yang dibawanya yang semuanya adalah buku kumpulan resep masakan.

"Buat apa buku-buku itu?" Kageyama bertanya heran.

"Ah. Pemilik restoran kami ingin resep kue yang baru. Aku dapat permintaan tolong dari para koki untuk bantu mencarikan yang... kira-kira menarik, seperti itu."

Kageyama hanya menggumam.

"Kau mahasiswa bukan, Kageyama?"

"Iya."

"Jurusan?"

"Hukum."

"Waaah" Hinata memuji agak pelan agar tidak terlalu berisik. "Keren."

Kageyama tak menjawab. Hinata melihatnya menutup buku yang sedang dia baca dan berpindah ke buku yang lain. Jemarinya yang jenjang meneliti ke daftar isi, lalu ia membuka halaman yang dimaksud.

"Apa hukum itu susah dipelajari?"

"Begitulah."

"Kau suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau hukum ya?"

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum suara Kageyama kembali keluar "... Tidak."

"Eh? Lalu kenapa kau memilih jurusan hukum?"

Pemuda itu terlihat menemukan apa yang dia cari. Buku dan bolpoin yang tadi tergeletak akhirnya diraihnya dan dia menulis sesuatu di sana. "Hanya pilihan orang tuaku."

"Kau tidak punya pilihan sendiri?"

"Aku tidak suka memilih."

Hinata menegakkan badannya yang sedari tadi condong ke depan. Sekarang dia curiga jangan-jangan itulah alasan kenapa pemuda di depannya hanya memilih satu menu saja.

 

Untuk sekarang, Hinata tidak lagi punya hal yang bisa ia pertanyakan. Ia memilih untuk mulai mencari resep-resep yang menarik. Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya terlihat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Hinata sendiri beberapa kali berbolak-balik dari rak, kembali ke kursinya untuk mencari buku yang lain, lalu memotret menu yang sekiranya bagus, lalu mengembalikannya lagi. Sementara Kageyama tetap setia dengan buku-buku yang sudah ada di depannya.

Setengah jam berlalu hingga sebuah suara dari luar membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah jendela. Rupanya jutaan tetes air sedang turun. Keluhan orang-orang di perpustakaan segera terdengar.

"Hujan?" Hinata ikut bereaksi, "Aku tidak bawa payung."

Kageyama terdiam, lalu kembali memperhatikan bukunya.

"... Aku bawa payung." Katanya setelah beberapa saat.

"Eh?"

"Kalau mau pulang, kita sama-sama saja." Kalimatnya terdengar berat. Entah malu atau sungkan.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, "Kita satu jalur? Kalau tidak, tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Kau mau kemana memangnya?"

"Wakano 3 Chome. Daerah SMA Shiratorizawa. Apartemenku di daerah sana."

"Aku juga lewat sana."

"Ah," Hinata tersenyum, "Baguslah."

"Tapi tunggu sampai aku selesai."

Hinata mengangguk beberapa kali sambil kembali menjauhkan badannya. Ia setuju tanpa berpikir lagi. Raut wajah pemuda di depannya yang tadinya sedingin es, berubah rileks dengan kontras. Dan Hinata mengerti kenapa.

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata harus menempel agak dekat ke Kageyama di bawah payung. Payung tembus pandang itu berukuran lumayan kecil untuk tubuh mereka yang besar –ralat, tubuh Kageyama saja yang besar. Kalau mereka berdua sama-sama semungil Hinata, payung itu pasti cukup melindungi mereka berdua. Beberapa kali Hinata mengintip wajah Kageyama yang sedang memandang lurus ke depan, memastikan pemuda itu tidak terganggu dengan desakkannya.

Untuk sepuluh menit pertama, mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa suara. Cafe Karasuno sudah terlewat. Keduanya tidak memilih untuk mampir.

Hinata spontan menoleh ke atas saat merasa ada rintik hujan yang menimpanya. Dia mendapati dirinya berada di luar payung. Kageyama berhenti mendadak. Hinata segera kembali ke sampingnya. Iris mata biru gelap itu sedang memandang ke beberapa bola olahraga yang di balik kaca toko yang ada di depan mereka. Hinata mengikuti jejak pandangan itu, mencari tahu.

Bola Voli, itu lah yang sedang dia pandangi.

"Hinata-san, kau sedang buru-buru?"

"Tidak." Hinata menggeleng, "Hei, kau tadi menyuruhku memanggilku tanpa embel-embel. Itu berlaku juga untukmu, dong."

Kageyama terdiam. Kelihatannya saja. Tapi dia mengiyakan. "Aku ingin lihat-lihat sebentar." jarinya menunjuk toko di depan mereka.

Si surai orange mengangguk dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam. Kageyama memutar pandangan. Kagum sepertinya. Dari detik itu, raut wajah Kageyama sudah berubah sesuai dengan umur biologisnya.

_Oh, Voli ya?_

Melihat Kageyama yang mulai berkeliling, Hinata terpancing untuk ikut-ikut memanjakan matanya dengan barang-barang yang ada di sana. Ada jajaran bola olahraga, pentungan baseball, stik golf, sampai skateboard. Seorang gadis pegawai toko sempat menanyai keperluannya, dan Hinata menolak dengan sopan.

Di sisi lain toko itu ada barisan sepatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Kageyama ada di sana, Hinata pun mendekatinya. Pemuda itu sedang mengambil satu sepatu voli yang menarik hatinya. Berwarna hitam pekat dengan beberapa garis kuning melintang menghiasi lekukannya yang indah. Sepatu itu punya penampilan yang tampan, setampan pemegangnya.

"Kau akan cocok memakai itu." Hinata berkomentar spontan.

"Hmm." Pemuda itu melirik sebentar.

Hinata mengambil satu yang dominan berwarna putih berhias garis merah. Dia menaruhnya di samping kakinya. Dia tersenyum begitu sadar kalau dia juga ternyata cocok memakai sepatu olahraga.

Kageyama menaruh kembali sepatu yang dipegangnya. Hinata mengkerutkan alis.

"Kau tidak beli itu?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Tidak akan terpakai."

"He? Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku tidak bermain voli."

Hinata menangkap pandangan aneh pada raut wajah Kageyama. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak pantas bermain voli."

Pundak Hinata berkedik kaget. Ucapan Kageyama barusan seolah jadi segel sakti yang mengunci mulut berisik dan tingkah Hinata sekaligus. Kalimat itu dengan cepat berputar di belakang kepala Hinata, membuatnya menyesal bertanya. Ia sudah bergerak terlalu jauh sepertinya.

Mereka keluar toko tanpa suara. Udara membeku tanpa aba-aba. Hujan menjadi terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Hinata tahu itu karena rasa canggung yang sedang dia rasakan. Terlebih lagi beberapa menit kemudian mereka melewati sebuah lapangan voli. Meskipun agak ragu, Hinata lebih memilih menoleh ke arah lapangan itu.

Kalau tidak salah ingat, pernah ada yang bilang pada Hinata kalau lapangan voli itu buka setiap tiga hari sekali, jam 12 sampai jam 4 sore. Hinata sendiri tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, karena dia bekerja di Cafe sampai jam 5 sore. Pemuda di sampingnya menoleh sebentar, lalu menunduk kembali dengan muka pahit.

Hinata terpaku tanpa suara. Menyadari sesuatu.

_Tiga hari sekali._

_Jam 4 sore._

Batinnya menjerit. Dia sadar. Itu adalah waktu dimana Kageyama selalu berkunjung ke Cafe.

_Jangan-jangan, Kageyama..._

_Kau selalu diam di Cafe agar kau tidak melihat latihan voli di lapangan ini?_

 

 

 

**_To be continued._ **

 

 


End file.
